Ridealong
by soiknowwhentoduck
Summary: Forced to go on a Ridealong, seventeen yeard old Steve McGarrett is intrigued when his dad arrests a boy called Danny, and they develop a connection he can't deny. Cue a night of multiple misdemeanors and discoveries - beginning with the wanton theft of a police cruiser - and the boys discover a way that maybe, just maybe, they can help one another through their problems...
Steve McGarrett is seventeen years old, his mom has just died and his dad is pushing him away emotionally, talking about sending him off to the Navy. Of course he's angry, or course he's scared, so what does his dad expect when he acts out like that and smashes a store window?

He wasn't going to steal anything, he wasn't even planning to do damage, but he was out with friends and he picked up a rock and it just happened. All the anger and hatred and sadness welled up under the surface, and it happened.

So now as part of getting him out of lock up with no charges (it's not what you know, it's who you know... or who your dad is...), all of the wages from his part time job at the garage are going towards paying to replace that damn window, and Steve is now being forced to go on a ride along with his father on a Saturday night when he should be out with his friends...

"I mean, what the hell did you think you were doing, Steven?"

John was sitting in the driver's seat of the police cruiser, running his hands through his hair and glaring at his son in the passenger seat. He was still angry and frustrated, Steve knew that, but this was probably the fiftieth time he'd asked that exact question since last night and he was tired of trying to answer it.

He'd been honest, he'd told his dad he didn't feel like he was being listened to, that it was about the way he was feeling over mom dying, but his dad had just told him to stop acting like a child and using Doris as an excuse for his actions. John just didn't understand, didn't see a difference between 'excuses' and 'reasons'. And Steve _was_ a child, how else was he supposed to act?

Everyone wanted him to grow up so fast, to be responsible and smart and sensible, and all he wanted right now was the exact opposite. And it was worse now that mom was gone, because he didn't have that fair and forgiving support that she had provided anymore.

So in response to his father he simply shrugged, and let him carry on his rant.

"I don't understand you sometimes, son. You're a good boy, you're intelligent and great at school, and your football. Don't throw this all away for some teenage rebellion bullshit, please," he squeezed his son's knee, "your mother wouldn't want that..."

The brunette rolled his eyes. He hated it even more when John was reasonable. No, mom wouldn't want it... but she wasn't here now, was she? He didn't say that out loud though, avoiding the argument that constantly resurfaced between him and Mary-Ann and their father. He couldn't take it in the confined space of the car.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a call came in over the radio, at almost 11pm. A bar brawl had spilled out into the street, and it involved teenagers. John took the job, pulling out carefully into traffic.

"This one will be perfect for you to see, Steve. You'll get to see what happens to kids when they aren't given a second chance like you were."

Once again, he refused to answer. He never asked for a second chance, it had been forced upon him. He actually wondered if his dad had done it more to save his own reputation than Steve's.

They pulled up outside a bar in Waikiki, where two cop cars already sat, and four uniformed officers were dealing with a large group of boys around sixteen to eighteen. They were all drunk, but seemed to be starting fights with one another more than the cops, with a couple being dragged off to the squad cars in handcuffs already.

"Stay here, son," John said as he got out of the car, "I don't want you getting hurt. Just bear in mind that this is _not_ where you want to end up..."

He turned to an approaching HPD officer who updated him on the situation. "Bunch of kids over from the mainland, Sarge. All under legal drinking age and causing trouble..." His dad closed the car door and headed into the fray, and Steve watched him for a few minutes before getting bored and twiddling his fingers.

His father had made him put his wallet and keys in the glove compartment, and ordered him not to use the radio, so it was all he could do just to stare at his hands and wait out the tedium.

A few minutes later he could hear his dad approaching with a perp, and the guy was mouthing off at John. The words were muffled because he was outside the vehicle, but Steve could still make them out.

"Ooh officer, I've been a bad boy! What are you gonna do? Spank me?"

The rear door of the squad car opened and a kid about Steve's age was thrown into the back, whooping out loud.

"I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you, son," his dad spoke to the boy sternly, "underage drinking is bad enough without adding resisting arrest to you charges..."

John slammed the door again and moved to Steve's window while the guy in the back cackled to himself and settled into his seat as well as he could with his hands cuffed behind his back. The front passenger door opened.

"Steve, pass me those extra cuffs, I need to go back over... and _don't_ talk to him," he growled, gesturing to the drunk.

The brunette silently handed his dad the cuffs from the dashboard, and he was gone again off towards the bar. The exchange had brought the boy's attention to the occupant of the front seat, however, and now he was leaning forward and studying his companion through the grill.

"Hi there..."

He was drunk, so he probably thought he sounded smooth. Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to ignore him as per his dad's instructions, but his eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror above the windshield and he took in the guy.

He was only wearing his jeans and shoes, having obviously lost his top at some point in the evening's revelling, and he had a sprinkling of sandy-coloured chest hair that led in a triangle down his stomach. He was compact and muscled, biceps and abs cut and defined. His short, spiky blonde hair was swept back loosely, but messy from partying, and when his eyes met Steve's in the mirror they were sharp and blue-grey.

The brunette looked away quickly, and the handcuffed boy chuckled.

"Oh, shy are we? My name's Danny, I'd shake your hand but..." he jiggled a little to highlight the fact he was cuffed, "So, _Steve_ was it?" His accent wasn't local, maybe New York or New Jersey, definitely mainland, and the way he rolled McGarrett's name through his mouth raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Surprisingly, not in a bad way... which was weird, because Steve was one hundred per cent straight.

The brunette cleared his throat and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, turning away to look out the window. Danny shifted closer so his face was at the corner of the grill, right next to Steve's ear.

"You not gonna talk to me, baby?" he purred, "I'd like to talk to _you_..."

"Leave me alone," the brunette mumbled.

The drunk guy looked a little affronted. "Aw, I thought seeing as we're stuck in here together..." he moved up to scan his eyes down Steve, "Why _are_ you in here anyway? You're not a cop and you're not cuffed... what's your story, babe?"

"I'm not gay," Steve moved away again, feeling the need to point this out.

He wasn't homophobic, despite the general attitudes at school and in amongst his social circles, but his reaction was more in retaliation to the breath on the back of his neck sending before-unknown signals down to his crotch than anything. And also with the way this guy seemed to be coming on to him, he didn't want him getting the wrong idea, despite the tight feeling in his gut telling him the boy might not be all that wide off the mark.

It was making him uncomfortable, but not for the reasons he thought it might.

Danny sat back and cocked his head to one side. "Never said you were..."

"You called me 'babe'?" Steve gave him the side eye.

The blonde laughed, and it did something funny to McGarrett's stomach. "I call a lot of people 'babe', babe..."

The brunette turned further in his seat to look at Danny, who was now relaxing back in the rear of the car. "So, you _weren't_ flirting with me then?" he reaffirmed. A tiny part of him was weirdly disappointed, but he tried to shove that feeling to the back of his mind.

The cuffed boy smirked at him and winked. "Didn't say _that_ either..."

Okay, this was confusing in so many ways. Something about this guy was getting under Steve's skin; the way he was so relaxed and happy to come on to him like this, maybe because of the alcohol he'd obviously consumed, or maybe it was just his usual demeanour... and the way something sparked in his chest when their eyes met through the divider, and how his broad boxer's build almost appeared to make him take up half the back seat even though he appeared relatively short. It made him unsure of himself, and the brunette had to look away again.

Danny leaned forward once more, voice a little quieter but still with that cocky edge to it. "So what _are_ you doing in a patrol car if you're not in trouble, huh? You friends with that cop?"

Steve snorted. "Hardly..."

"He your dad?"

McGarrett jerked a little at the way his companion had hit the issue on the nose like that. "How did you know?"

He smiled again. "I'm pretty good at working stuff out... The way he spoke to you, the way you did what he said without question... such a _good_ boy..." he was using that purring tone of voice again to smooth over the sarcasm, but it still poked Steve in the wrong place.

Partly due to pride, and partly because he could feel his cock hardening in his jeans at Danny's seductive voice saying those words, he hissed out his reply. "I'm _not_ a good boy, I'm here because he's punishing me! It's part of my bail, he's making me do a ridealong and listen to his bullshit..."

"Ooh, what did you do?"

The blonde's sudden deeper interest nudged Steve onward, enjoying his more focused attention. "I... I smashed a store window with a rock, actually."

"What did you steal?" Danny shifted in his seat, eyes bright and seemingly enthralled by finding out his companion wasn't some clean cut daddy's boy.

Steve faltered. "Uh... nothing..."

The Jersey boy stared at him for a moment and then rolled his eyes and flopped back into his seat. "Lame!" He shoved the soles of his sneakers up against the grill, not enough to be trying to escape, just to be rude.

"I wasn't _trying_ to steal anything," McGarrett defended, "I was just pissed off and I wanted to do some damage, that's all... he doesn't fucking listen..." He glared out of the windshield at his dad, who was yelling at another drunk kid and his girlfriend while they argued loudly with one another and ignored him for the most part.

The shoes came down from the divider and Danny leaned forward again. "Daddy issues, huh? I can relate..." he changed the subject suddenly, "Hey, are you a football player or something? You look pretty solid there..."

Steve nodded, thankful for the distraction from the fresh anger at his father welling up in his chest. "Quarterback."

"Mmm never been with a quarterback before," the blonde huffed on the back of his neck, making him shiver.

He couldn't understand how this guy was having this effect on him. He was straight, he knew he was... He'd never been attracted to another boy before, and he regularly showered with naked football players, so surely he'd know by now? And yet...

"Never had a cop's son either..."

"Are you gay, then?" he blurted out. It wasn't vicious or angry or defensive, more... curious. He'd obviously gathered the guy was interested in him, but he wanted to know what exactly was going on, especially if he was going to be stuck here with him until his dad returned.

"I'm bi," Danny smiled, appearing happy that his companion was interested, and he shrugged his shoulders apathetically, "I like girls, I like guys... I'm not fussy, as long as they're my type..."

Steve turned to look at him, unsure as to why he was even asking. "And what's your type with guys?"

The blonde's eyes scanned down his body. "Tall, dark and quarterback, apparently..." The sexy, lop-sided grin he gave him next made the brunette lick his lips reactively. Fuck, he wanted to kiss that smirk off his face.

No, he couldn't be thinking this way. He had enough to deal with right now.

Steve faced away again, hugged his arms around himself and huffed angrily. "You can fucking stop that, I don't like guys," he growled.

"Fair enough, you keep being a good little boy for daddy then..."

He knew what Danny was doing, he was trying to manipulate him... and it pissed him off that it was working.

"I'm _not_ a daddy's boy, I told you."

"Then prove it," the Jersey boy grinned, "come back here and uncuff me. Your dad hasn't taken my details yet, if I can get out of this then I won't get a record."

"I can't, he's got the keys. And why the hell would I do that, anyway?"

"Shit," Danny kicked the seat back, then put his mouth right behind Steve's ear again, the smell of beer assaulting his nostrils through the grate, "And I was hoping you'd let me go and come with me so I could thank you, 'cause the stuff I wanna do to you really requires me to have my hands free..."

Steve's cock jumped in his pants and a small moan escaped his mouth even as he slammed his eyes shut at the dirty suggestion, like maybe he could shut out these unknown feelings.

"Hmm, maybe not as straight as you thought there, huh Stevie?"

"Fuck off, Danny," he growled back, adjusting himself, "I don't... I'm not..."

The shorter boy's chuckle was warm and smooth. "It's okay babe, nothing wrong with it... nothing wrong with wanting to fuck me... that's it, right? You wanna shove your huge cock in me? Wanna make me scream?"

"Jesus Christ..." Steve sighed. That accent, that low, sexy timbre of his voice... It was seriously messing with his brain, putting images there he'd never imagined before.

"Come on, you can at least get me outta here. Not everything is gonna need my hands..." Danny whispered darkly, "Or will daddy be too disappointed?" He'd been in the same orbit as Steve for not even ten minutes, and he already knew how to press his buttons... fuck...

Steve eyed the keys dangling from the ignition of the squad car, and looked up again at his father as the cops tried to deal with Danny's drunken friends. His resentment for the man seethed underneath the surface. He didn't listen, never listened. Steve needed him right now, to talk to and to hear what he needed to say, but instead all John could do was punish him and avoid the important subjects, like mom, like being sent away...

Mary was acting out too and he didn't do this stuff to her, didn't make her do ridealongs and threaten her with the fucking Navy. He acted like Steve should be more grown up while he let her get away with stuff because she was what? Younger? A girl?

Well fuck him. Fuck John McGarrett and his shitty fathering.

He'd make him listen, make him see that just taking Steve on some sight seeing tour of Hawaii's criminal night life wasn't at all what he needed.

He glanced back at Danny, who grinned and licked his lips. "Come on, babe, come let me out..."

"I can do better than that," the brunette growled firmly. He slid into the driver's seat, turned the keys and gunned the engine, and looked up just in time to see the shock on his father's face as the tyres squealed and he reversed out of the parking lot and into oncoming traffic. The blonde in the back yelped and dove sideways so he was lying on the seat to avoid being thrown around and hitting the sides of the cruiser, and he whooped loudly.

Cars blasted their horns and screeched to a stop all around him, so Steve flicked the siren and lights on and took off into the night. All he could hear of Danny was his raucous drunken giggling. It was music to his ears, pushing him to go further and faster, making his adrenaline soar, and he loved it.

"Yeehaw!" The Jersey boy howled, legs pinwheeling in the air.

The joyride took on a life of its own, all to entertain some stranger he'd only just met, and the quarterback stamped on the gas pedal and swerved the car across lanes, just to pull more excited sounds from the Jersey boy. The patrol car sailed around corners, Steve throwing his all into proving himself to the guy in the back.

He didn't know why it was so important, but right now he wanted to be someone else. Not Steve, John's son, but Steve, teenage tearaway. He wanted to be bad, wanted to be dangerous, wanted anything but the shitty cards that had been dealt to him this past few months. And he wanted to impress the blonde more than all of that right now... he didn't know why, but he did.

"You drive like an animal! I _love_ it!" Danny had managed to wedge himself into the corner of the seat, one foot on the opposite door and one on the grill in front of him. He was shouting zealously, still drunk. "Where we going? Where you taking us?"

If he was completely honest, McGarrett hadn't really thought that far ahead. They were headed for the edge of town, he knew that much.

"Uh," he slowed the car a little and switched off the lights and siren so he could think, "we need to dump this car. It's too obvious."

He pulled off to the side of the street and reached into the glove box to take out his wallet and house keys, and smiled when he found a spare set of cuff keys which he hadn't spotted earlier.

He leapt from the car and pulled open the rear door, the Jersey boy practically falling out onto the sidewalk. Steve bent down and grasped him under the arms to pull him upright.

Before he could say or do anything else, Danny was pressing his chest into him and forcing him backward into a dark alley, off the side walk.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed, but the blonde pushed him back into a wall with his shoulder, still grinning.

He dropped to his knees at Steve's feet and gazed up at him, pale eyes full of heat and excitement. "Unzip," he said, succinctly. The way he said it made McGarrett feel like he was a page behind and having to catch up.

"Huh?" Steve was still a little dazed, adrenaline rushing through his veins and making his heart pump a million miles an hour.

Danny leaned forward and nuzzled his face into Steve's jeans, mouthing at his obvious hard on through the denim. "Get it out, man. C'mon, I can't do it _for_ you!" He wiggled his hands behind his back again.

The quarterback froze for a second, not quite believing that he was about to let someone he didn't know, a _guy_ for god's sake, suck his cock. But holy shit, he was so horny right now, so ramped up after tonight's sudden change in events, that he couldn't turn this offer down.

He looked around to make sure no one was there, and quickly undid his flies and pulled his jeans and underwear down his hips and thighs. No sooner was his cock out then Danny had his mouth wrapped around the head of his erection.

Steve gasped and threw his head back in shock, bouncing it against the wall and yelping. "Fuck!"

The Jersey boy snickered around him and licked up his length before taking him in again, deeper this time. The brunette lost himself in the feeling of that hot mouth around his dick, and Jesus Danny was good at giving head... his talented tongue swirled around him while he moaned, alternating between sucking pressure and gentle licks, and soon Steve was sliding his fingers into the boy's hair to pull him in closer.

He went willingly, taking the quarterback deep into his throat and swallowing around him, and Steve cried out and pulled him away.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me come so hard..." he gasped.

Danny licked his lips and stood up, getting his face right up close to Steve's despite their height difference. "Not yet babe, you're gonna fuck me first... like I said, I've never had a cop's kid _or_ a quarterback, and I'm not gonna give up both in one night!"

This was new territory for the brunette. He'd never even kissed or messed around with a guy before, let alone screwed one, and yet here this boy was offering himself up, practically begging him to take him. He had no idea what to do or how to do it, but embarrassment was out the window with his blood pumping in his ears.

"Wha- what do I do?"

Danny grinned. "Well generally it helps if my pants are off..."

Steve quickly reached down and undid the guy's jeans, tugging them down around his thighs along with his boxers. He looked down and paused when he saw two hard cocks between them. Never in his life did he think he'd get with another guy, the idea had been a completely foreign concept, but looking at the blonde with his hard muscles and dark gold body hair... he looked fucking glorious, and it made his own dick twitch.

"There's lube and a condom in my back right pocket," Danny urged him on, "Hurry the fuck up and I'll talk you through it. You know where you're gonna stick it, right?" he teased.

McGarrett swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I know _that_..."

He gripped the blonde's arm and spun him, delving his hand into the folds of the boy's jeans to dig out the small tube and foil packet. He shoved the shorter boy towards a low dumpster and bent him down over it. He actually had a really nice ass, muscular and rounded... he could see the appeal.

"Get your fingers nice and slippery, and put one in to start," Danny wriggled a little to get comfortable, offering his ass up to the brunette.

The quarterback did as he said, letting the lust and curiosity pull him forward as he slicked up his fingers. Hours earlier, getting into the car with his dad to head to the station, he'd never have thought he'd end up down some back alley with a guy, about to have gay sex for the first time... but now he was pushing a finger into Danny's ass as carefully as he could, feeling the heat surround his digit and moaning right along with the blonde at the feeling.

Fuck, this was hot. Really hot. He was tight and inviting, and he couldn't wait to feel that around his cock. He'd been with a girl already, fingered Marcy Davis in the locker room after a game and they'd fucked. She'd felt amazing, but not as good as this.

He pushed in up to the knuckle and Danny groaned and rocked his hips, pressing back into him.

"Yeah fuck, now two. Do it slow..."

Following instruction, the quarterback slid his finger out, pressed two tight together and pushed back in. The Jersey boy hissed and he stopped immediately, but he moved backward, following him when he tried to withdraw.

"No no, keep going... just thrust in and out..." Danny panted, "Ah shit, like that, just stretch me..."

Steve worked him open, getting the gist of what he was doing, throwing himself into it now he understood the end goal. It would hurt Danny if he wasn't relaxed and ready, he just needed to get him prepared. After a minute or so he added a third finger, knowing the girth of his cock and wanting to make sure this was good for both of them.

"Wait stop, keep your fingers there," the blonde gasped, and Steve froze in place with just the first inch or so of his digits inside the other boy. "Press down a little bit..."

He did so, feeling a slightly firmer knot of flesh under his fingertips, and the shorter boy growled out and bucked forward, hands straining at the cuffs behind his back. "Mmm fuck, yes! Right there!"

The brunette pulled his fingers out in surprise. "What the hell was that?"

Danny grinned over his shoulder. " _That_ was my prostate babe, you shove your fingers up your ass and find that next time you jerk off... seriously, you'll thank me for it..."

Steve wiped his fingers on his jeans. "You ready?"

"Yeah, c'mon and fuck me quarterback, you know you wanna..."

And he did. He really did. So Steve wasted no time in ripping the condom open and rolling it onto his erection, dribbling more lube down his shaft. But he still froze before ploughing ahead, wanting to make sure he was doing it right.

"Do I just..?"

"Seriously, is this your first time or something? You're a jock for fuck sake, just do what you do with the ladies! Or are you actually a virgin?" When Steve didn't answer, he twisted his shoulder around to look at him. "You're not, are you?" His eyes went a little wide.

"No!" Steve glowered at him indignantly, "I just... I've never done _this_ , and I don't wanna hurt you or whatever so... don't laugh!"

The blonde stopped cackling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just... it's kinda cute, actually. Mostly guys just don't give a shit..." he gave Steve a sweet smile that made his blue eyes sparkle, "So thanks, I guess?"

The quarterback felt the blush rise on his cheeks, glad that the low light of the evening street lights probably hid the colour. "Just... yeah it's fine, just turn around then..."

Danny gave him a wink and leaned back over the dumpster, raising his hips. The brunette leaned forward and took his cock in his hand, guiding himself to the boy's waiting hole. He pushed inside and moaned, gripping the Jersey boy's hip tight with his free hand.

"Holy fuck!" he gasped out. Danny felt amazing as the head of his dick slipped past the ring of muscle into his slick heat. He glided in slowly, pushing deeper and revelling in the moans it pulled from the guy underneath him.

"Yes, god Steve that's it!"

Hearing the other boy shout his name like that made him grip tighter, thrust forward until he was all the way in with his hips flush against his ass cheeks. He had to stop for a few seconds before continuing, determined not to come right there and then and let this all end, because this felt so unbelievably good!

Danny was gasping below him, and seemed to appreciate the momentary break as well.

"Holy fuck, Steve you're so fucking big! Jesus, you feel good. C'mon, you gotta fuck me. I need it hard, fuck me..."

The brunette growled and pulled out of his friend before driving back into him again, rolling his hips slightly and letting himself find a rhythm which had them both groaning with pleasure. He built the pace until he was fucking into Danny hard, making sure he didn't slam him into the dumpster too forcefully, and focused on his movements until a tight feeling began to build at the base of his spine like a spring that needed to be released.

He remembered Danny's earlier reaction, and he changed his angle a bit. The blonde cried out and jerked as Steve began to hit his prostate with every thrust, and his hands flexed behind his back looking for purchase. The quarterback grasped his cuffs with one hand and pulled on them, yanking the Jersey boy upright and sliding his other arm around and across his chest so he could pound up into him as he snapped his hips forward.

"Holy shit!" Danny shouted, "Fuck, I'm gonna come! Oh shi- ah!"

The blonde tensed around him and bucked forward as his climax hit, painting the side of the dumpster with his cum. When his muscles contracted around Steve it ripped his own orgasm from his belly, and he shouted wordlessly and buried his face into the side of the other boy's neck, breathing hard as tremors wracked his body.

When he came back to himself, he was wrapped tightly around the Jersey boy, with one hand on the dumpster to hold both of them up while they both heaved in oxygen. Steve hefted his weight off the shorter boy, pulling out of him and making them both gasp again at the sensation. He snapped off the condom and lifted the lid when Danny moved out of the way, tossing it in the trash.

The blonde leaned up against the bricks, catching his breath and attempting to tug his jeans back up with his bound hands while Steve pulled his own back onto his hips.

"Fuck babe, that was- mmf!" His words were cut off by the brunette's lips crashing into his, effectively silencing him.

Not once before had Steve had a gay thought in his head. He'd never wanted another guy, never seen one as sexy or attractive... yeah, he could see how a man might be aesthetically pleasing to a girl, but not in the kind of way where he was attracted to them himself. But Danny... Danny was different. And kissing him felt like the next logical step. They'd just had sex, for god sake, of course he should kiss him!

It was all teeth and tongue and ferocity. It wasn't neat or careful, it certainly wasn't pretty... but it was perfect.

He pulled back, realising his hands had found their way to the shorter boy's jaw in what felt like a very intimate move. He felt his cheeks burning again.

The blonde looked a little stunned for a moment, and cleared his throat as Steve backed away. "I uh... um... do you think you could... pull my pants up for me?" He grinned again.

The quarterback smirked. "Turn around."

When Danny did, he pulled the cuff keys from his pocket and released his wrists, and the shorter boy turned to look at him with a stunned expression.

"You dick! You said you didn't have any keys!" He jerked his pants back into place and zipped them up, but he didn't look as mad as he sounded. His eyes sparkled a little in the artificial light that filtered down the alley from the street.

"I swear I didn't at the time!" Steve laughed, "I found them when we got out of the squad car!"

"Why don't I believe you?" Danny smiled, his eyes dancing down the brunette's body before meeting his gaze again.

The taller boy shrugged. "You don't have to believe me, but it's true."

They studied one another for a moment, the blonde examining him carefully while he massaged the skin on his wrists. "Whadya wanna do now?" he asked.

Steve shoved his hands in his jeans. "I dunno, nothing's really gone how I planned it tonight..."

Danny grasped his wrist and tugged his hand from his pocket, interlinking their fingers as he hauled him out toward the street again. "C'mon, I'm not done tonight!"

Steve threw the cuffs into the car, slammed the door shut, and they left the abandoned cruiser behind them as they headed back toward the edge of town. As they approached a dodgy-looking off license, Danny pointed to it.

"Go get us some booze?" He threw that mischievous smile at Steve again, which he was sure worked on all the boys and girls Danny tried it on with, and it probably would have worked on him were it not for the fact he couldn't risk trying to buy alcohol.

"I can't, D. This is a small island and everyone knows everyone. I'm on the local football team. They'll know I'm not twenty-one and they'll probably know my dad!"

The shorter boy rolled his eyes dramatically and dug in his pocket, pulling out his wallet and producing a fake ID. He held out his hand, snapping his fingers.

"Shirt," he ordered.

"Excuse me?" Steve gripped his t-shirt defensively.

"I can't exactly go in there topless, babe. I can get away with twenty-one, especially in a dive like this where they don't really care," he hooked a thumb toward the store, "I've done it before... but walking in with no shirt kinda gets their backs up..."

The brunette caved, pulling his shirt over his head and holding it out to his friend. Those sharp blue eyes flowed down his body, checking out all his muscles inch by inch and making him feel more than naked.

"Hot damn..." Danny whistled low, "You really _are_ a football player, aintcha?"

"Just hurry up, will you?" Steve mumbled, hugging himself. He wasn't cold, far from it because it was a warm night and he was still overheated from the sex, but he shivered under that studious observation.

The blonde grinned and pulled the shirt over his head, and seeing the fabric of his clothing stretched over those wide shoulders flicked a switch somewhere deep in Steve's neanderthal brain. The part where ownership and territory and hunting prey were still a way of life. Mine.

The Jersey boy turned on his heel and disappeared into the store, and it was all Steve could do not to chase after him and make sure he didn't get away. He'd be back, he had to tell himself that.

Just under an hour later they were sprawled under the jetty at Waikiki beach in the moonlight, listening to the sound of the retreating tide and sipping on a bottle of cheap vodka that they passed between them. Their sides were pressed together, shoulder to ankle, and Danny had taken his friend's shirt off again but it now lay loose over Steve's bare shoulder. The night was still warm, and the bright moonlight bounced off the water.

"I fucking hate the ocean," Danny muttered, throwing a stone in its general direction and flicking the bird at the horizon, like it wouldn't come back if he was abusive enough.

"Everyone likes the ocean, D..." Steve sighed and swigged more vodka, letting the cheap alcohol burn his throat.

The blonde snatched it back. "Nah, not me. It fucking sucks..." He didn't elaborate more, and Steve didn't press it though there was obviously a good reason.

"So your dad wanted to scare you straight, huh?" the Jersey boy broke the comfortable silence again, "Didn't work so much..."

The brunette snickered. "No, not really..." It was partly down to his new friend's bad influence maybe, but the quarterback honestly didn't see a good ending to this night regardless. Okay, so he probably wouldn't have stolen a police car and gone on a joy ride, and racked up all the other misdemeanours of the night, but something would have broken.

"He wants to send me off to the fucking Navy... thinks they'll be able to do something with me, like he's giving up on me..." He swept his hands through his hair. "I dunno, maybe I should go..."

"I hate the idea of the armed forces, man. All that Don't Ask Don't Tell bullshit doesn't sit right with me... What does your mom think of shipping you off? Bet she's on your dad's side too, huh?"

Danny handed him back the bottle, but he just stared at it. He hadn't said it out loud yet, not really. Not to anyone who wasn't family or another adult.

"My mom's dead..."

The blonde sat up straight, abandoning his next stone mid-throw. "Oh shit, I'm sorry man..." His blue eyes held a world of pain for his friend.

Steve's heart twisted in his chest. There was empathy and understanding there, but not pity. He'd hated that, everyone looking at him like he was a bird with a broken wing, like he'd shatter into shards of glass if they squeezed too hard or said the wrong thing. Danny heard him and saw his suffering, but didn't pity him. He needed that.

"I guess it's... it's why I've been such an ass lately... she died two months ago, and dad's just pushed us away..." He took up his own rock and half-heartedly flicked it down the beach, before drinking more vodka.

"Us?" The shorter boy queried.

"Me and Mary, my sister... she gets treated like she needs help, I get told I should know better..." Steve hunched further down into himself.

"I get that... I've got a brother and two sisters! I'm not the oldest, but I'm the oldest boy, and I get this 'man of the house' shit, like because I've got a dick I should be more responsible?" He let out that manic giggle that tickled at Steve's senses. "Don't they know it's the _opposite_?"

The brunette smiled. God, to have someone to relate to, to understand him and not tell him that the way he felt was wrong or broken or should be changed... Danny didn't question him. Danny just _got_ him somehow.

"Our dads, though," the blonde continued, an expression of deep thought painted on his features as he stared up at the stars, "Maybe they're just doing their best... I dunno... their generation is fucked up when it comes to things they can't understand. They can't do feelings and shit, but I guess ours is fucked too, in different ways..."

This was highly introspective for a drunken discussion on a beach at 1am, but Steve was happy to go with it.

"How do you mean?"

"Here's the thing, babe. The older generation don't know us. My parents, when they found out I was bi? Fucking hell, dad lost it... I had a guy over, Rich, hot as anything man, and we're supposed to be studying, but we're making out on my bed-"

McGarrett's cock began to fill at that thought, imagining Danny on his bed, Steve above him and holding him down and kissing him... holy shit, these ideas were so new and yet so easy to conjure up. Not with anyone else. Just Danny.

The Jersey boy was continuing, unaware of his friend's internal struggle. "-and my dad just knocks my door once and walks in to tell us food is ready. Who the fuck does that? Knocks and doesn't wait for an answer? And he _freaks_!" He waved his hands in the air.

Steve adored the way the blonde spoke with his hands. He'd observed it earlier while they'd walked to the beach, and he found it endearing how open and honest the guy was.

"What happened then?" he prompted, enthralled by the story.

The boy shrugged. "Richie made a run for it, I woulda got the beating of my life if Ma hadn't shown up and stopped him... pretty standard really..."

"Are they okay with it now?"

Danny relaxed back against the wall behind them. "Ish. They gotta be, y'know? It's who I am, they can't change that, I can't change that... no one chooses to be different, and who the fuck would? I get abuse and other kids beat on me when they find out and can't handle it. No one would _choose_ that."

Steve watched his friend carefully as he opened up to him, venting his own frustration.

"Faggot, cock sucker, gay boy... I get all of that... and it's surprising how many of them will come back and wanna fuck me even after they've hit me or cursed at me in front of their buddies... some internalised homophobia bullshit. And I'll let 'em fuck me if they're hot, I can get off on that because I know they've lost really, 'cause they're not strong enough to admit who they are. And you know what?"

"What?" He handed the bottle back and Danny took another gulp.

"I just agree with them. 'Cause yeah, I _do_ suck cock! They can't insult me if I don't let 'em."

Steve nodded. He could see where the Jersey boy was coming from, even though he was conflicted on how he dealt with it. Danny was convincing himself he was winning by playing the game, but it didn't seem fair on him. It didn't seem like anyone really won.

The blonde looked at him with consideration. "You didn't though..."

"Didn't what?"

"You're straight right? Or so you say... but you didn't freak out on me, you didn't call me names or whatever. You were nice... Why is that?"

After hearing all of this, the quarterback realised something intriguing. Danny had taken a gamble hitting on him – maybe he'd seen something in Steve, or maybe he'd just been drunk enough to not care – and he'd risked more when he'd pushed him into the back alley than the quarterback had first realised. Steve had driven him into the middle of nowhere, cuffed and restrained; he could have hurt him or even killed him, and no one would have been there to stop it...

Danny was hurting too, and maybe he hadn't cared what happened to him tonight. Maybe he saw no value in himself, the same way Steve did right now about his own life.

So he answered honestly.

"It doesn't matter to me who you are. I'm pretty sure I _am_ straight, I don't like guys in that way. I don't know why you're different, but you are... and I don't think anyone should get treated badly for something they can't control. You're you, and I admire that..."

The blonde stared at him, wide eyed. Then a smile spread across his face, and he shoved the vodka bottle into the sand, swinging his leg over Steve's and straddling him.

"You admire me, huh?" he teased.

"Don't get a big head about it," Steve groused, but he licked his lips as he looked up into the other boy's face.

He really was handsome. Golden stubble coated his strong jawline, and he got little crinkles in the corners of his eyes when he smiled. And that smile... lop-sided and cocky, charming through and through.

Danny grabbed the bottle, drank from it, held it to Steve's lips for him to sip from before taking another shot and digging it into the ground again. Then he darted forward and took the brunette's lips, but unlike their first kiss this one was slow and as precise as their drunken selves could manage.

He tasted of vodka, the remnants of beer from earlier, and something that could only be described as Danny. His hands went to the back of Steve's head and tangled fingers in his hair, and the brunette slipped his hands over the Jersey boy's bare waist and massaged his back muscles.

The blonde shifted forward and ground his ass into Steve's lap, the friction caused by the rubbing of their jeans generating a slight heat which made McGarrett sigh against his friend's cheek. He pulled Danny closer and pressed up against him.

Danny spoke against his mouth. "I want you to fuck me again, Steve..." He nipped at the quarterback's lips while he moaned at his words. "I want you in me again, I want you to have me..."

"I want that," the brunette gasped, hips raising to create his own pressure and add affirmation to his words.

The Jersey boy backed off him slowly, kissing down his throat and nibbling at his collarbone, tongue flicking over his hardening nipples as Steve's fingers slid into his blonde hair.

The further he travelled down his body, the harder Steve got, and his cock was straining at his zipper by the time Danny's slightly uncoordinated fingers reached their target and opened his flies. His tongue was tracing the dark treasure trail of hair that led down the quarterback's stomach and into his pants, and Steve had a moment of clarity where he thought to grab his t-shirt from its resting place on his shoulder and shove it under his ass to defend from the sand, as the Jersey boy grabbed his waistband and quite forcefully dragged his jeans and underwear down.

His shoes were pulled off and his clothing stripped from his legs, and then Danny was standing in front of him and shucking his own sneakers, socks, jeans and boxers.

In the moonlight he looked absolutely perfect, the light catching his curves and edges and bringing them into sharp contrast against the shadows. He dropped to his knees and then all fours, crawling up over Steve's body and licking up his cock again, his tongue collecting the beads of precum already dripping from the slit before he leaned into to kiss the brunette once more.

He could taste himself in Danny's mouth, that added tangy hint on top of the flavours from just a minute beforehand. It was the weirdest thought that he now had traces of his own cum in his mouth, stranger still that it was a turn on.

When they pulled apart again, Steve looked down his friend's body and groaned. "Fuck, you only had one condom..."

Danny grinned. "Oh ye of little faith..."

He leaned over and swiped up the paper bag which he'd discarded earlier when they'd pulled out the booze, and Steve had naturally assumed it was empty.

"I didn't just get the shitty vodka that tastes like paint stripper," he grinned, "I like to be fully prepared..."

He dropped the remaining contents onto Steve's chest, and he managed to catch it. A box of condoms and a tube of lubricant.

He picked up the box and read the back. "Ribbed for her pleasure, huh?"

The blonde snorted at the pronoun. "So narrow-minded..." And then he was taking the box and pulling a square packet out, ripping it open.

He reached down to roll the latex down Steve's shaft, and McGarrett felt the need to trace his fingers over Danny's arms as he did so, just wanting to touch him. The Jersey boy then tangled his fingers with the quarterback's, clasping both hands together with his friend's and moving forward. He pushed Steve's hands into the wall behind him, either side of his head, and bent to kiss him again.

The brunette felt his fingers curl tightly around Danny's as he sighed into his mouth and huffed hot air across his cheek, and the kiss deepened as the blonde's tongue invaded his mouth and sought to investigate every inch. Making out with this guy was so much like heaven... he felt like he could forget the world around him and just be here, in this moment, living and breathing and drowning in Danny.

The shorter boy released one of his hands and reached for the lube, but spurred on by the feeling of intense arousal spreading through his body making him more confident, Steve took it from him. He wanted to show his companion that it wasn't just about the blonde getting him off, that they had a connection and he was more than just a release for the quarterback and his own issues. They both needed something here, something Danny didn't normally get from his male partners. He'd said it himself in the alley, even laughed about it to hide his pain; they didn't always take care of him. Maybe he needed the tenderness.

Steve squeezed the clear liquid into his right hand, using his left to slide around the Jersey boy's ass and pull him so he was kneeling up. Steve looked up and made eye contact as his finger slid between Danny's legs and up into the boy. It was easier than before because he was still a little loose from earlier in the alley, and he worked him open carefully and lovingly, pumping two fingers into him and pressing in deep.

Danny gazed down on him, and the gratitude he saw in his friend's eyes made his heart twist. He obviously wasn't used to this sweetness, and that was so wrong, so unfair.

He let his eyes trail down the boy's body; the strong column of his throat, broad chest, peaked nipples and solid abs, and there in front of him was something he never thought he'd see this close up. The blonde's cock, framed by soft dark blonde curls, was thick and dripping, and stood proud and erect just inches from Steve's face. He wanted to feel him, to taste him, so on the spur of the moment he tugged Danny forward and took the head of his dick into his mouth.

The sound the Jersey boy made transformed into an electric current which zapped down the brunette's spine, and it pushed him on again to do more. The feel of Danny in his mouth was unbelievable; he was hotter than he'd expected, literally, though it made sense with all the blood concentrated in that area, and the skin at the tip was silky smooth under his tongue. The taste of his precum was indescribable, not the full-on salty flavour he'd been expecting from what some people had said but altogether more complicated than that. He was delicious, something to be savoured.

Danny's fingers laced gently into his hair, not holding or forcing, just unspoken encouragement, and he licked over the skin again before taking him back further. He'd never given a blow job before, though he'd received a few including the one earlier tonight, so he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing but he guessed he could try and recreate the moves that had made him squirm. His fingers were still working to relax his friend, and he sucked and licked at his cock, taking sharp breaths through his nose and thoroughly enjoying the sounds he was pulling from the shorter boy, letting them tell him what he was doing right.

"Oh god... Steve... fuck, that feels so good..."

Hearing Danny sound so breathy and falling apart like that made goosebumps break out down his spine, and he moaned around the blonde's cock and caused him to cry out.

He had three fingers inside his friend now, and the Jersey boy was having to tug him back from his cock so he didn't come too early. Danny reached down to move Steve's hand from between his legs, and suddenly he was sinking down onto the quarterback's achingly hard cock, taking his full length in one long, slow, delicious, perfect movement.

Steve gripped the shorter boy's thighs and grunted, the muscles in his torso tensing as he dealt with the sensation of his companion's velvet heat surrounding him. A litany of curse words spilled from Danny's lips while he settled into the brunette's lap and rocked a little until he was comfortable.

He pressed his forehead into Steve's and releases a shaky sigh, and they both enveloped one another with their arms, stroking skin and hair, kneading muscle, exploring their bodies languidly and just soaking in each other's presence.

"You're gonna have to go back to the mainland, aren't you..." It was a statement more than a question, and it escaped Steve's lips before his brain could stop it.

Danny pulled back from where the brunette's cheek had been pressed against his chest.

"Yeah... tomorrow..." he looked up at the sky, acknowledging that it was in fact well after midnight and now encroaching on the next day, "Well, today..."

The quarterback squeezed his eyes shut, his chest tightening again, and this time it was for his own pain. Why did this have to end? Why did he have to lose this when he'd just found it?

Danny lifted his chin and made him meet his gaze, a hopeful sadness showing in that pale blue. "But if we've only got tonight, at least it's perfect."

Steve pressed his face into his friend's shoulder, trying to hold back the tears that threatened in the corners of his eyes. "I don't want you to go... everyone always leaves me..."

"I won't ever leave you," the blonde whispered softly into his hair, "Not ever, not really..."

And with that he began to move, slowly and purposefully, and Steve dug his fingertips into the flesh of his lover's back and held tight, moaning into his chest. The heightened emotions flowing through him made him grasp his companion tightly, and Danny had to put a hand on the wall over his head for leverage as he rose and fell on him.

Their gasps and sighs mixed together in the still, warm night air, and they lost themselves in one another for what felt like hours. The brunette repeated his companion's name over and over, like a spell he could cast to keep them forever in this moment. Together.

Danny began to move gradually faster, building his speed and tightening his hold on the quarterback's solid shoulders. Steve needed him so much, knowing this was more than sex... he wanted to make love to this boy.

He tilted them to the side, twisted them and landing with the blonde on his back in the sand and Steve still in between his legs, planting his hands firmly on the beach either side of his friend's head. He rolled his hips as he thrust into the Jersey boy and made him shout his name until the quarterback covered his mouth with his own and muffled his cries of pleasure.

Their kiss was drunkenly sloppy and divinely beautiful all at once, interrupted by moans and curses as they approached their release together.

Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, using his muscular thighs to pull him in hard and deep with every drive, and his nails grazed down the brunette's sweat-slick back as he writhed underneath him.

"Oh god, Steve! Fuck... I'm gonna come! Fu-" His words dissolved into a wordless shout, his body bucking and rolling with his orgasm as he spilled his heat over his stomach and chest.

The way he looked, the way he felt, everything combined to pull Steve from the precipice of his own climax and bring him toppling down onto the blonde as fireworks exploded in his brain and his cock pulsed inside his lover.

They heaved in precious oxygen, and the quarterback rolled to the side and lay on his back in the sand, panting. He pulled off the spent condom and threw it onto the paper bag, letting himself come down from the endorphin high he was floating on.

"Holy fuck..." he chuckled, "Now I have fucking _sand_ everywhere!"

Danny flailed a hand out and smacked his shoulder. "No you don't... _I_ do, though!" He wriggled uncomfortably and sent the brunette into hysterics when he realised the shorter boy probably had it a lot worse based on the position they'd been in.

"I'm so fucking warm..." he mumbled after a minute of catching his breath. Their physical activity had put his body temperature up, and it was hard to cool down on a hot night in Hawaii.

"I think I have a solution," Danny giggled, then the Jersey boy was suddenly scrambling to his feet, kicking up sand as he launched himself in a dead run down the beach. He whooped excitedly as he ran headlong into the cool waves which had been slowly creeping back up the beach over the past hour or so, his earlier hatred for the water gone with the need to wash himself down and refresh his skin.

Steve let out a surprised cackle, a grin spreading over his face, and he chased his friend down the sand to join him in the surf and begin a splash fight. He grasped the blonde's arm and spun him, kissing him hard as they struggled to stay upright in the waves.

"I thought you hated the ocean!" he teased the blonde while they settled into the soothing water.

Danny smiled that gorgeous, heart-stopping smile at him, messy hair plastered to his forehead. "I guess I can learn to appreciate it with you here..."

He swam over to Steve and kissed him again, ruffling his wet hair affectionately.

Eventually, once they were washed clean, they struggled back up the beach and let themselves air dry in the breeze while they made out lazily against the wall.

They dressed in their jeans, Steve throwing his dirty shirt over his shoulder again, and they both left their socks and sneakers off and carried them so they didn't fill them with sand from their feet. The shorter boy gathered his remaining supplies and the mostly-empty bottle of vodka into the paper bag and trashed the condom, and they headed back up to the boardwalk.

Danny gestured towards Waikiki as the city was waking, the early morning sun peaking up over the horizon and beginning to bathe it in a pale pinky-orange glow.

"I need to get back to my friend's place and pack for home," he sighed, "They'll have wondered where the fuck I got to... hell, some of them might even be in jail so that'll be fun..." He turned away and gazed at the ocean, running his hands through his hair and trying to tame it.

Steve smirked briefly, but his face fell as he thought again about heading home. His dad was going to kill him. He was probably still out looking for his son... Had he found the abandoned cruiser and the missing criminal? Did he think something terrible had happened to his boy? Guilt stabbed in his stomach at what he might have put his father through over the past six hours.

He reached out and hugged the Jersey boy from behind, squeezing him.

"I'm gonna miss you..."

Danny turned in his arms. "Well if you're ever in Jersey, you'll have to look me up... Danny Williams," he grinned, realising he hadn't even told his friend his last name, "Ask anyone and they'll know me, I'm infamous in those parts."

Steve nodded. "I will." And then he slid his hands under the blonde's jaw and pressed their lips together, savouring the sensations.

His heart thumped in his ears and he had to once again blink away the tears that tried to form. He didn't want Danny to leave, but he knew deep down this was the end of a fucking fantastic night. Something that should have been, but never would be. He buried his face into the Jersey boy's neck and let out a shaky breath. This guy had had such an effect on him, he probably didn't even realise. He'd changed Steve's view completely, on himself and his personal world… he had to let him know what it all meant…

"I love you..."

Danny pulled back and looked at him, surprised, but sadness flowed across his face and his gaze fell away to the beach they'd just left. There was a slightly bitter edge to his voice when he finally replied. "People don't _love_ me, Steve, they have fun with me..."

The brunette grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, locking eyes again. "You shouldn't let them treat you like that. You're worth _more_ , Danny..." he reaffirmed his words, his voice softening again, " _I_ love you, even if you don't."

The Jersey boy's lips lifted up slightly at the corners, his expression warmed and he nodded slowly, the smile finally reaching his eyes. "I love you too, Steve..."

They kissed again, slowly and gently, and it was filled with longing and all the other things they wanted to say, and the quarterback threw his all into it because he knew it would be their last.

They had healed some small, important part of each other, and they would come away from this better. He now knew that there were people out there who would understand him, and that his dad was maybe just doing the best he could in the circumstances. Neither of the McGarrett men were perfect. And hopefully Danny could learn to see himself as more than he did, and treat himself better, because god knew he deserved it. He deserved love, they both did.

They pulled apart and held each other close for a few moments longer, neither really wanting to leave.

And then Danny was gone, walking away in the dawn light and throwing one more drawn out look back at the brunette before he disappeared around the corner and out of his life.

Steve's dad went ballistic when he finally showed up at home later that morning. He hugged him close because he'd been worried sick, probably the first hug since the funeral... but now his son was home and apparently unharmed, the concern turned to anger and frustration.

He didn't know half of the things the brunette had done that night, he'd probably have an aneurysm if he did, but he knew enough – the theft of the squad car, release of a delinquent, and Steve still being a little drunk when he'd walked in the door; it was the last straw for John.

Steve was packed and ready to be sent off to the mainland within the week.

He didn't blame Danny for encouraging him though, not for this, only himself. Something would have happened regardless, and he could have gone further off the rails with worse results had it not been for his night spent with that blonde boy from New Jersey.

So Steve went to live with Aunt Deb, and he entered the Navy. He joined the SEALs, and he worked hard and became the best he could be.

And he slept with his fair share of girls, though he never took another guy into his bed. None of them appealed to him... none of them were Danny.

He never did get to go to New Jersey. But he never forgot that boy, or the night spent on the beach with the awful vodka and the skinny dipping and the deep, undeniable love.

His first and his last, the boy he had given his heart to.

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett closed the lid of the toolbox.

'Champ'... what the hell had his dad meant? What had he wanted him to see? Coming back to Hawaii was turning out to be a nightmare, and not just because his dad had died. It looked like things were going to be a lot more complicated, and the Governor's offer just didn't seem worth it.

"Hey you, put your hands up! Who are you?"

He automatically went for his gun when someone yelled at him from behind, but before he'd even turned around his brain was screaming familiarity at him. That voice. That accent...

There was a gun pointed at him, held by a stocky ha'ole who was, of all things, wearing a shirt and tie.

"Put down your weapon!" Steve yelled back.

"HPD! Put your gun _down_! Show me your I... D..." but the blonde man was ready lowering his gun, brow creasing as he stared at the brunette standing in front of him with confused, ice blue eyes.

Recognition hit like a punch to the gut. Steve's mouth fell open, his gun dropping to point downward at the garage floor. After almost two decades, he was still gorgeous... more so, even.

"Danny?"

"Holy shit... Steve?" There was that amazing smile again, the one that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

He looked at the police badge clasped in the Jersey man's other hand.

"That ID fake?" he snickered, remembering the way Danny had once purchased vodka for them. And he was a fucking _cop_ now!

The blonde looked down at it and smiled, shaking his head. "Nah, Detective Sergeant... guess I'm on the straight and narrow now, huh?" He smirked, "Well, not _straight_..."

"God, I hope not..." Steve moved forward swiftly and grabbed at his friend's shirt, forcing him back into the Marquis in the middle of the room and bringing a surprised gasp from his lips before capturing them with his own.

They melted into one another, sighing across each other's cheeks, old memories mixing with new sensations. They dropped their guns, and the kiss deepened dramatically as they rediscovered one another with tongues and lips and hands.

"Fuck..." Danny gasped when they eventually pulled apart, needing to breathe.

Steve delved his hand into his cargo pants pocket and pulled out his phone.

"I'll be with you in just a minute," he grinned, "I just need to call the Governor real quick..."

And minutes later the SEAL picked up exactly where they had left off, with the boy he'd given his heart to half a lifetime ago.


End file.
